the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Toonsylvania
}} Toonsylvania is an animated television series, which ran for two seasons in 1998 on the Fox Kids Network block (usually placed in a block called "The No Yell Motel" that contained other scary kids shows such as Goosebumps and Eerie, Indiana) in its first season, then was moved to Monday afternoons from September 14, 1998 until January 18, 1999, when it was cancelled. It was executive produced in part by Steven Spielberg, as the first DreamWorks' animated series. The show had recurring cartoon series that appeared in each episode. Unlike Animaniacs, Toonsylvania did not have a wide range of characters and almost every episode had the same content. Synopsis A typical episode of Toonsylvania starts with a cartoon series called "Frankenstein" (a parody of Mary Shelley's novel of the same name), about the adventures of Dr. Frankenstein (voiced by David Warner), his assistant Igor (voiced by Wayne Knight) who always sets out to prove that he is a genius like his master, and their dim-witted Frankenstein Monster known as Phil (voiced by Brad Garrett). Before the second cartoon, there is an animated vignette where Igor is on the couch with Phil and tries to fix the TV remote, but in every episode there is a new problem with it (a running gag akin to the couch gags seen on The Simpsons). After that, there is a cartoon series called "Night of the Living Fred", about a family of zombies. This segment was created by cartoonist Mike Peters. Sometimes, a parody of a B-list horror movie would air instead of a "Night of the Living Fred" cartoon. After that is a short segment called "Igor's Science Minute", where Igor gives a science lesson (be it a musical piece or a spoken piece) that always ends in disaster. The final segment is "Melissa Screetch's Morbid Morals", where Phil the Frankenstein Monster does something bad and Igor punishes him by reading a horror tale involving a bratty girl named Melissa Screetch (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) who does not heed the warnings of adults (usually given by her mother) and suffers the consequences for it one way or another. Second season changes In season 2, Bill Kopp and Jeff DeGrandis left the show and were replaced by Paul Rugg. The series' format changed into more of a sitcom style, with Igor, Dr. Frankenstein and Phil interacting with a variety of new characters, including a snooping next-door neighbor Seth Tuber (voiced by Jonathan Harris), who was based on Norman Bates from Psycho. He interacted with his "immobile" mother by putting his hand over his mouth and talking into it. There was also a typical Transylvanian angry mob that was in fact a cheerful group of Beatles-esque hipsters. Most of these new characters were voiced by Paul Rugg, who also improvised many of their lines. The only other backup segments to re-materialize in season two were the B-movie parodies (though some episodes of "Night of the Living Fred" aired) and Melissa Screetch in a new segment called "The Melissa Screetch Show". Whenever Melissa was disappointed with a friend or a family member, she would go home and cover herself under her bedsheets where she pretended to host a show. She then had her transgressor on as a guest star and often did away with them in an ironic manner. Series overview | end1 = | color2 = 842cb1 | link2 = #Season 2 (1998–99) | episodes2 = 8 | start2 = | end2 = | auxA1 = 53 | auxA2 = 29 }} Episodes Season 1 (1998) |ShortSummary=Igor buys Phil the Monster a doll bent on murdering its owners; zombie kids Fred and Ashley Deadman track down their Uncle Urnie after he gets mixed up with a bag of cash during a bank robbery; Igor teaches viewers the process and consequences of cloning; after staying out too late, Melissa Screetch must come home or face the Boogeyman. |LineColor=000000 }} |ShortSummary=Igor builds a girlfriend for his arrogant master, Dr. Victor Frankenstein; Fred and Ashley must prove their worth during a school football game; Igor inflates Phil as part of his lesson about air displacement and how helium is the lightest element on the periodic table; Melissa Screetch's habit of making ugly faces curses her to a life of playing B-movie monsters when one of her ugly faces sticks. |LineColor=000000 }} |ShortSummary=Igor steals Dr. Vic's love potion and uses it as a perfume for Natalie Nightshade, a once-famous Hollywood actress who now haunts the castle, but the potion has a dangerous side effect that may cost Igor his life; a monster movie parody about reptilian creatures; Igor traps Phil inside a giant popcorn machine as part of his lesson on the big bang theory; Melissa Screetch incurs the wrath of the Tooth Fairy after refusing to give half of her Tooth Fairy money to her brother Kyle. |LineColor=000000 }} |ShortSummary=Igor creates a humanoid baby with an insatiable appetite; another B-movie parody in which a monster known as "Everything" plots to rule the world; Igor teaches viewers about lightning, but cannot stop getting struck by it; a musical take on Little Red Riding Hood starring Melissa Screetch torturing the Big Bad Wolf. |LineColor=000000 }} |ShortSummary=While on his way to a mad scientist's potluck, Dr. Vic learns that his rival (now reduced to a head after eating Vic's nine-alarm chili) booby-trapped his car to explode if it gets below 60 miles per hour; a short commercial parody for a breakfast cereal made of fish; Ashley sets up a kissing booth at the school carnival; Igor pushes Phil off the Eiffel Tower in this warped lesson on gravity; Melissa Screetch gets her teacher fired for making her stand in the corner as punishment for talking during class. |LineColor=000000 }} |ShortSummary=Dr. Vic switches Santa Claus' brain with the brain of a bank robber; Fred is sentenced to overnight detention and must escape by traveling through the school's air vent to save his date for the school dance from the school bully; Igor sings about the periodic table; Melissa swallows watermelon seeds, which grow inside her and turn her into a freak. |LineColor=000000 }} |ShortSummary=While Dr. Vic is away, Igor and Phil use the castle as a bed and breakfast—and the Grim Reaper becomes their first customer; Fred takes his dead dog to a dog show; Igor sings about the evolution of man; Melissa Screetch spins her own tale about Christopher Columbus and his exploration of America, which includes a hungry sea monster. |LineColor=000000 }} |ShortSummary=Igor, Dr. Vic, and Phil appear on a Dating Game-style game show, where Dr. Vic keeps getting injured during the physical challenges; the Deadmans head to the mall for a family photo; Igor literally picks Phil's brain during a song about the organ; Melissa comes down with a serious case of Pinocchio nose when she will not stop lying and incurs the wrath of God. |LineColor=000000 }} |ShortSummary=Phil ingests all the chemicals in the lab to wash out the taste of the five-alarm chili Igor made, and suddenly becomes the smartest person in the world, which Igor and Dr. Vic want to exploit for their own benefits; the Deadmans vacation in Hawaii, where they are mistaken for an ancient god; Igor sings about the universe; Melissa's candy bingeing causes her to waste away from not eating real food. |LineColor=000000 }} |ShortSummary=Dr. Vic's grandmother comes to visit, and Igor thinks Phil accidentally spiking her tea with wolfsbane has turned her into a werewolf; another B-movie parody, this time, about a lobster monster ruining a teen beach party; Igor teaches viewers about the scientific reasonings behind luck; Melissa Screetch is an obnoxious mermaid bent on revenge against the prince who rejected her. |LineColor=000000 }} |ShortSummary=Igor resurrects Dr. Vic's ex-wife and her family; Fred and Ashley sign up for the school talent show; Igor sings an Elvis-inspired song about earthquakes; Melissa Screetch harasses the Three Bears. |LineColor=000000 }} |ShortSummary=Igor tries to get Phil's brain to help him out with taking out the trash—but Phil's brain is lonely and wants a bride; Fred goes on a mini-golf date with a Goth girl; Igor sings about the effects of bites and stings to the tune of "My Favorite Things" from The Sound of Music; Melissa Screetch's excessive couch bouncing sends her into space. |LineColor=000000 }} |ShortSummary=Dr. Vic forces a tired Igor into remodeling his bedroom and Igor replaces Phil's brain with the brain of an interior decorator; the Deadmans meet their new human neighbors at a barbecue; Igor sings about how having a parasite for a pet is cheaper than a real animal; a field trip to NASA leads to an alien invasion, thanks to Melissa Screetch's meddling. |LineColor=000000 }} }} Season 2 (1998–99) |ShortSummary=After discovering that they are broke, Dr. Vic and Igor take jobs at Weenie on a Twig while Phil is mistaken for a video game at the local arcade; Fred and Ashley Deadman play with their French cousin who wants to get rid of Ashley and live her life; Melissa Screetch is a lazy, nasty Cinderella in this boogie-woogie take on the classic tale. |LineColor=842cb1 }} |ShortSummary=Igor gets a new job with a different mad scientist after Dr. Vic refuses to give into his demands; a Brady Bunch parody starring the Deadmans. |LineColor=842cb1 }} |ShortSummary=In this parody of My Fair Lady, Igor trains Phil to be the stand-out of the Westminister Monster show after Dr. Vic refuses to let him enter; the angry villagers recite a poem about a stranger with a strange nose; Phil sings about the many brains he has in the lab and in his head. |LineColor=842cb1 }} |ShortSummary=A movie crew invades the castle and Igor, Dr. Vic, and Phil fight back; a B-movie parody where a sleepy Western town is attacked by an overgrown woman with 50 feet; Becki (the Weenie on a Twig supervisor from "Something Weenie This Way Comes") performs a piece on why she hates being on Toonsylvania. |LineColor=842cb1 }} |ShortSummary=Dr. Vic, Igor, and Phil endure a boring visit to the DMV after Dr. Vic gets a misprinted license plate; a B-movie parody in which aliens want America to switch over to the metric system; Melissa Screetch creates her own TV show where her babysitter is sent to an Alcatraz-style prison island. |LineColor=842cb1 }} |ShortSummary=Dr. Vic sells his fountain of youth potion on an infomercial; the Deadman kids are expelled for being dead; Melissa wishes for a Black Ops helicopter; Dr. Vic's maid Madame Olga sings about her secrets and dreams. |LineColor=842cb1 }} |ShortSummary=Igor, Dr. Vic, and Phil go time-traveling; Dr. Vic hosts his own cooking segment; a network censor with P.O.T.T.I (Parents Opposed To Television Inappropriateness) speaks out against the show's violent content; an Igor/Phil segment gets toned down by the censor from the previous segment; a newsreel parody shows how the Deadman family changed history; an unknown extra points out the scenes he appears in on the show; a B-movie parody about a swamp monster who wants to go on vacation. |LineColor=842cb1 }} |ShortSummary=Phil falls in love with a female monster, but Doc ends up stealing her; a parody of Shakespeare's Richard III has Igor as the protagonist; the Deadman kids fight back against their bullies; Melissa Screetch's wilderness group gets lost in the woods. |LineColor=842cb1 }} }} Music The music for the series was written by Michael Tavera, Keith Baxter, Christopher Neal Nelson, John Paul Given, Christopher Klatman and Thom Sharp. The main title song was written by Steve Bernstein and Julie Bernstein with lyrics by Paul Rugg. Cast * David Warner – Dr. Vic Frankenstein * Wayne Knight – Igor, Igor's reflection * Brad Garrett – Phil, Bunny Wunny (on "Melissa Screetch's Morbid Morals: Melissa Screetch: Earth Ambassador"), various * Nancy Cartwright – Melissa Screetch ("Melissa Screetch's Morbid Morals" and "The Melissa Screetch Show" segments) * Matt Frewer – Dedgar Deadman (season one) * Jess Harnell – Dedgar Deadman (season two), Wink Dracula (on "Love Hurts"), Johnny Vermin (on "A Kiss Before Dying"), Igor's singing voice (on "Igor's Science Minute: The Periodic Table"), various * Jonathan Harris – Seth Tuber (season two) * Tom Kenny – Ace Deuce, various * Valery Pappas – Stiffany Deadman ("Night of the Living Fred" segments), Melissa Screetch's Mother ("Melissa Screetch's Morbid Morals" segments), various * Paul Rugg – Seth Tuber's Mom (season two) * Kath Soucie – Ashley Deadman ("Night of the Living Fred" segments), Kyle Screetch ("Melissa Screetch's Morbid Morals" segments) * Billy West – Fred Deadman ("Night of the Living Fred" segments), Newark (from the "B-movie" parodies), Toy Store Clerk/Mall Clerk (on "Darla Doiley: Demon Doll" and "Spawn of Santa"), Dr. Earl Schwartzberg ("Built For Speed"), various ;Additional voices * Charlie Adler – Customer (on "Darla Doiley: Demon Doll"), Dr. Vic's grandmother (on "WereGranny"), various * Jocelyn Blue – Mama Bear, Gertrude (on "Family Plot") * Corey Burton – Death (on the episode "Doom With a View"), Debbie the bank robber (on the episode "Spawn of Santa") * Cam Clarke – Various * Jim Cummings – Army General ("B-Movie" segments), Santa (on "Spawn of Santa"), Coach (on "Night of the Living Fred"), various * Sandy Fox – Darla Doily, Baby Bear, Various * Bill Kopp – Various * April Winchell – Liz (on "Love Hurts") Crew * Bill Kopp – Executive Producer, Writer, Creator ("B-Movie"), Voice Director * Jeff DeGrandis – Producer, Director * Steven Spielberg – Executive Producer * Keith Baxter – Writer ("The Inferior Decorator"; also credited for lyrics for musical episodes of "Igor's Science Minute" and co-credited with Christopher Neil Nelson for music in "Igor's Science Minute") * Lee Mendelson – Creative Consultant ("Night of the Living Fred") * Vinny Montello – Writer (all episodes co-written with Steve Ochs unless otherwise noted): ** Night of the Living Fred: "The Importance of Being Urnie" ** "Attack of the Iguana People" **"Built for Speed" story is credited to Frank Santopadre **"Doom with a View" **"Love Hurts" additional writing credits to Bill Kopp **"Night of the Living Fred: Mall for One and One for Mall" additional writing credit to Mike Peters **"Night of the Living Fred: Dead Hard" additional writing credit to Bill Kopp **"WereGranny" * Steve Ochs – Writer (all episodes co-written with Vinny Montello unless otherwise noted): ** Night of the Living Fred: "The Importance of Being Urnie" ** "Attack of the Iguana People" **"Built for Speed" story is credited to Frank Santopadre **"Doom with a View" **"Love Hurts" additional writing credit to Bill Kopp **"Night of the Living Fred: Mall for One and One for Mall" additional writing credit to Mike Peters **"Night of the Living Fred: Dead Hard" additional writing credit to Bill Kopp **"WereGranny" * Martin Olson – Writer ("Spawn of Santa," "Phil Feel Smart," "Family Plot," "Night of the Living Fred: A Zombie is Born" by Mike Peters, "Phil's Brain," "Night of the Living Fred: Jurassic Putt," and "Night of the Living Fred: Bang!") * Chris Otsuki – Creator ("Melissa Screetch"), Writer ("Igor's Science Minute" and "Melissa Screetch's Morbid Morals") * Mike Peters – Creator ("Night of the Living Fred"), Writer (Night of the Living Fred: "Football and Other Body Parts," "A Kiss Before Dying" with Tracy Peters, "A Zombie is Born" with Martin Olson, and "Mall for One and One For Mall by Vinny Montello and Steve Ochs) * Karl Teorge – Writer ("Night of the Living Fred: Football and Other Body Parts," co-written with Mike Peters) Home media On August 31, 1999, a VHS video of Toonsylvania was released, which contained selected episodes and was released with the season two opening (though all of the episodes are from season one). The episodes seen are "Darla Doiley, Demon Doll," "Voodoo Vacation," "Baby Human," "Dead Dog Day Afternoon," "Igor's Science Minute (Clone or Be Cloned, The Brain, Earthquake Boogie, and Gravity and the Eiffel Tower)," "Melissa Screetch's Morbid Morals (The Boogeyman, Stop Making Ugly Faces, Here There be Monsters, and Melissa Screetch: Earth Ambassador)," "Phil's Brain," "Football...and other Body Parts," "Bang!," and "WereGranny". Video game A Toonsylvania video game was developed by RFX Interactive and released by Light & Shadow Production and Ubi Soft for the Game Boy Color in 2000. Merchandise Toonsylvania action figures and playsets were developed by Pangea Corporation and released by Toy Island and Burger King distributed toys based on Toonsylvania in their kids' meals for a short period of time. See also The Hilarious House of Frightenstein References External links * * * Toonsylvania cartoon list at the Big Cartoon DataBase Category:Television series by DreamWorks Animation Category:Television series by DreamWorks Television Category:1990s American animated television series Category:Fox Kids Category:Fox network shows Category:YTV shows Category:Toon Disney Category:1998 American television series debuts Category:1999 American television series endings Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series